


the boy with the biceps

by justfiveseconds



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Cute, First Fanfiction, Hope it's not too confusing, Is this AU (I'm putting AU), Lashton - Freeform, M/M, also switches from Luke's feeling to Ashton's kinda, wtf do I even put here, zayn is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfiveseconds/pseuds/justfiveseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meets Ashton, the boy with hazel eyes and biceps, one late Saturday morning, and practically drools on his perfection...but Luke doesn't like boys. Neither does Ashton. But then again there's a first for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy with the biceps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Giselle here. This is my first fic ever...so it probably sucks, like, a lot...so sorry. I don't write, haha :) I whipped this baby up and i'd thought i'd post it so yeah

Luke jogged into the crowded coffee shop, " 'xuse me" and "sorry" spilling out of his mouth as he rushed over to the cashier stand at the front of the small building. He skillfully slid into the booth, quickly tugging his apron on. Luke checked his watch; 8:07. Just missed it. 

A soft blush creeped onto his face as the supervisor, Zayn, walked over to him, disappointment plastered on his face. "You're late." Zayn said, simply. "Again.". Luke ducked his head and gulped. "Sorry..." Luke mutters sheepishly, waiting, waiting. 

To his surprise, his boss didn't blow up with anger or fire him on the spot for being late for (only) the 3rd time this week. Zayn only shook his head and walked away, muttering "uni kids these days...". Luke sighed and felt like jumping for joy. He didn't get fired! But it was then when he noticed the 6 slightly aggravated people in line, desperate for their shot of caffeine. 

Luke began filling cups with the broiling liquid at seemingly hyper speed, when he thought about how he had forgotten to eat breakfast and how he was pretty sure this was the shirt he had slept in. It was a Saturday morning; he should of been in bed, watching cartoons and eating his weight in Fruit Loops. 

But no; Zayn kind of hated him (and he wasn't sure why but he did.) and had given him the worst schedule of all. When Luke politely called and asked for a new one, Zayn told him (and he quotes) "either you take this shift, or you're fired.". 

Well...Luke suddenly popped back into reality, as the cup filled to the brim and spilled over, burning his hand making him curse not-so-quietly. Thankfully, that was the last customer for a while. Luke looked over at the huge vintage clock that was nailed into the pastel wall of the stylish coffee shop, reading 10:43. Luke sat, knowing that the morning rush was over and he only had a few hours left in the hell hole that was his job.

As he was scrolling through his twitter feed, the familiar jingle-jangle of the bells on the door rang and startling him almost to the point of dropping his phone to the ground.  
Luke quickly stood and was greeted with a pleasant surprise when a boy about Luke's age strolled in. 

He had a mop of light brown curls, wore a T-shirt with a band Luke had never heard of on it, and there was a rip in his jeans at the knee. The boy was juggling a laptop while trying to look at something on his phone, a leather messenger bag strapped to his back. Luke felt himself stare at the boy as he he pushed his black ray bans higher onto his nose and- oh my goodness...biceps. Luke's eyes widened; he wasn't sure if he was just envious of the boys fit figure or very turned on. Maybe a bit of both, he thought. 

Luke was practically drooling as the boy finally made his way over the the stand, his hazel eyes scanning over the giant chalkboard above Luke's head, making a decision. "Well." He stretched the word out, not quite through his train of thought. Luke silently swooned over his thick Aussie accent. "I think I'll take a Coke actually. I'm not very fond of coffee, believe it or not. I just happens to come across this posh little place and I thought I'd get some stuff done, your know?" He rambled on, Luke not really paying attention to the words coming from his mouth, but at his mouth specifically. 

He had a pretty mouth. Luke bet that it would look even prettier stretched around his d-Luke's thought was shattered as he realized the pretty boy with the biceps had stopped talking and was waiting for a reply. 

Biceps cocked his head to the side, waiting still. "Uh, say that again I didn't quite um, c-catch it." Luke said, tripping over his words. A smile creeped onto Biceps (Luke didn't know his name yet, don't judge) face and he asked again how much the coke would be.  
"Oh, um $2.57 please." Luke muttered, almost annoyed at the smirk on the boys lips. But what pretty lips he had, pink and soft and...Luke walked to the small fridge, fetching a Coke can and pinching himself too. He couldn't just start daydreaming about boys with biceps halfway though a conversation! Luke sighed.

The boy had his phone out again, and he noticed the University of Sydney sticker stuck on the back of his iPhone case. "Hey. I'm starting there this fall semester!" Luke said, with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice that Ashton found quite...cute, to say the least. "Oh, really?" Ashton said. "I'm staring back up in the fall as well. What a coincidence." Ashton said.

He gave Luke a dimpled smile -he had dimples, Jesus - that made Luke feel lightheaded and on top of the world. He was sure he was going to melt into a puddle in front of this boy with glasses and biceps and dimples, oh my! Biceps (or Ashton, Luke learned) quickly payed for the drink, making more small talk with the kid with the legs and blonde quiff, finally muttering a final "Well, see you around Luke." And quickly sat down. 

Luke felt himself blush for no apparent reason and he practically glowed as he pranced around, tidying up the counter and welcomed the next customer with a wide smile. 

Ashton stole a glance at the lanky, rather spacey kid behind the counter as he filled out a few job applications and scrolled though his twitter feed. Ashton sipped his soda and he came to a realization; he really did want to see the blue-eyed beauty around, preferably in his bed, naked, sweating, and moaning Ashton's nam- wait. What? Ashton pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what dark corner of his brain pushed that thought into his crowded mind.

"I really need to get laid." He muttered to himself. Luke looked over at Ashton almost longingly- Luke don't like guys...but there is a first for everything right? As Luke looked away, Ashton looked back at him, in all his long-legs, blue-eyed glory. 

He quickly looked away. "Yep, I need to get laid." Ashton said to himself again, pulling out his phone. He sighed almost in defeat as he glanced at Luke again, placing his phone back on he table. Sure, Ash didn't like boys...but then again, since when have boys been this pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below please. Helpful critique is welcomed! Thanks for reading till the end, sorry to put you through the pain of my poor writing and grammar skills lol. But yeah; Lashton. Woohoo. Byyyyeee.


End file.
